


Grown Up Girls Like Toys Too

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, Garters, Girls Kissing, Handcuffs, Reverse Prayer Position, Schoolgirl Kink, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Stockings, Teacher Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: When Morgana's body becomes the temple of fornication, it's up to Morgause to teach her some chastity...





	Grown Up Girls Like Toys Too

**Author's Note:**

> For Reviewer+only, hope you enjoy it my friend

"Bad as can be, yeah   
you know I’m not so innocent"  
\- Halestorm (Mz. Hyde)

Morgana was sitting on the bed in her sexy outfit. She knew Morgause is supposed to come ASAP and she practiced to fake the guilty grin - fake it enough to let the mere tease to be recognized. Morgana knew that Morgs will understand and hoped she'll want to join right in.

Morgana took a mess of toys out of her drawer and precisely sorted them to two groups - to retain and to return. The return pile was much bigger indeed - all kinds of bounds and gags and all the bit kinkier shit along with few vanilla butt plugs and stuff. She quickly put it back into the drawer without order. If she really was in hurry, she might be struggling with closing it as the toys would come in the way. Another clue to solve the game. Morgs will know that she wants to be caught.

Morgana turned her eye to the other pile. A bottle of lube (dick-shaped - obviously for the straight girls as a turnon, but better than nothing); a latex spanker, as another pun, lain on the bedtable; a silk, lace-rimmed blindfold they used often - Morgana had it over her forehead as if she'd just been caught. And as the last detail, Morgause's panties held in her left hand. While turning her hair into a hot mess, she wondered whether she should play  _Smack The Bishop_ by The Prodigy on the radio, but she abandoned the thought. Morgause weren't stupid and this would have been too suspicious, too obvious. It weren't neither her style, nor Morgs'.

'twas her luck - as soon as she lain into the messed bedsheets, she heard the key in the lock. She shoved her hand into her panties and held Morgs' undies close to her face. "I'm home, sweetheart," Morgause trilled from the main door. Morgana quickly removed her hand which - as a last detail to perfection - bent the edge of her garter belt as lightmindedly as she wouldn't have planned - never ever.

"Darling?" Morgause cooed, shoving her head into the bedroom. There her eyes ran over the pefectly placed crime scene. All those little details fell right in place - messed drawer, underwear, the blindfold Morgana barely used for her masturbation sessions... Morgause smiled and she jumped straight into the role, her voice got a bit lower. "Well, well, well, somebody's been a naughty slut, amirite?" Morgana shivered. She loved when Morgause called her a slut. "I have," she whispered. Morgause walked to the other side of the bedroom, tying her hair into a puritan bun and Morgana realized Morgause understood and put the game on the higher level. She put on her glasses (with mere glass, but it didn't matter) and voilà - the teacher was there. She took off her jeans and - putting on a pretty tight skirt - she said: "I could have you writing it two hundred times, but sluts like you learn only one way." Morgana's lips got a bit afar as Morgause turned around, tight skirt and a tight blouse, glasses and the bun - gods, she looked hot!

Morgause turned Morgana around so the raven-haired beauty was laying on her front.

Morgause sat down on the edge of the bed and dragged Morgana over her knees. She squeezed the ivory buttock and felt the brunette shivering. She craved it so much. But Morgause decided to tease yet more - to add one more component she knew Morgana loved. Morgause knew they both'd enjoy it and that it'd enhance their experience from regular spanking to divine and sensually rough foreplay before they'd get it on...  
Morgause didn't take ropes - she was too horny to get them done. She prepared three sets of bounds instead - plush covered handcuffs and two pairs of leather shackles.

She bent Morgana's arms, so they were meeting forearms along her spine, elbows pointing downwards to the centre of the game. Then she carefully tied Morgana's arms - shackles on the forearms and fluffy handcuffs right at the wrist-end of her hands. Morgana felt her hot breath caressing the nape of her neck and she shivered with lust. "We must do it," Morgause whispered. "Punished students tend to squirm and a serious injury can occur." Lust dripping from Morgana's voice was so thick it almost left a stain on the pillow. "Yes, Miss teacher." Morgause sat down and pulled half-imobilized Morgana over her knees. She softly rolled the lace knickers from Morgana's perfect butt. The brunette gave a sigh. Morgause stared with her hand up, her eyes sinking into the marble skin. Then her hand gave a smack. A sharp inhale ran through Morgana's teeth. Morgause smiled and let her hand pound again. Morgana jerked her head. Another spank and the brunette gave a sigh. The next spank was followed by a gentle squeeze of her buttock. Morgana has never felt so horny. She didn't want to learn, no. She wanted to totally succumb and to become Morgause's utter slut. She craved for the blonde to tame her, to subdue her. "You liked the squeeze, didn't you?" Morgause asked with another spank. Morgana sighed aloud. "Did you?" Spank. Morgana gave another sigh. Spank. "Answer me!" Spank. This time Morgause's hand remained on Morgana's butt. She felt the hand crawling down to the temple of lust, to her basin filled with moisture.  
Morgana's voice was shivering with lust. "I am..." she gasped for breath as Morgause's forefinger made a circle around her pleasure pearl. "I am the h-" she felt Morgause slip between her folds. "I am the horny bitch," she sighed under her breath. Morgause slapped her bottom cheeks with the hand she just removed from the damp canal. "I didn't need to ask that," she opposed with another pleasurable smack of the ass. The punished meat was getting a pink shade. "I want to hear the answer -" smack "- to my question." Smack. Morgana was running through the haze of pleasure to recall the question the teacher asked her. Spank. She couldn't concentrate. Another smack of the ass and another squeeze of the buttock. "I did," she sighed. "I liked that a lot!" Spank. "Please, do that again!"  
Spank, spank, spank. The ass was red. Morgause squeezed the buttock and bent down. Morgana felt her hot breath hitting on the hot skin. And when Morgause gently bit the buttock, she felt so close to orgasm that Morgause wouldn't even need the whole length of her forefinger. 

But Morgause didn't plan to get Morgana off so quickly. Morgana will have to work for it a bit. Morgause slowly slipped from beneath Morgana and walked to the other side of the room the way Morgana could see her. Morgana's expression couldn't be more shocked than it was when she saw Morgause with the handcuff keys on her fingertip. "I think you've learnt already," Morgause said with a playful grin on her lips. Morgana shook her head. "I don't think so, Miss teacher," she said. "Oh, really?" Morgause looked at Morgana over the edge of her glasses and the fire between Morgana's thighs bursted out like a napalm bomb. "How come?"  
Morgana bit on her lip as she saw the hem of Morgause's skirt flutter. "I've been dreaming the unchaste fantasies," Morgana said. 

Morgause came back, sat down on the edge of the bed with her legs close like a teacher from the church school and undid the first bulwark by Morgana's elbows.   
"It's not good," Morgause said and released the rest of Morgana's forearms. Then she shoved the key into one cuff and unlatched its jaw. "But not forbidden," she said. Morgana watered her lips with the tip of her tongue. "Those were about you," she sighed. Morgause raised her eyebrow as soon as she successfully hid the smirk.   
"Were they? And what have I been doing?"

Morgana's voice was trembling with excitement. "You had me under your wings," she said "and you gave me your precious experience. You _taught_ me." Morgause drove the chain through the space in the bedhead and cuffed Morgana again. She bit on brunette's collarbone. "What precisely did I teach you?" she sighed. This time it was Morgana who smirked. "You taught me pleasure - how to give and how to receive."

Morgause's open mouth traced the bare skin of her pale lover over her chest, over the abdomen and down to midriff. "Did I?" Morgause murmured and ran the tip of her tongue over Morgana's lace knickers. Morgana sighed loudly. Morgause caught the lace in between her teeth and pulled the frontal side down too. Morgana sighed like if she exploded in pleasure. Morgause could smell the moisture. And she buried her face into Morgana's lap, burning with desire... Morgana groaned with each flap of Morgause's tongue. The blonde was hungry for Morgana's cunt and the brunette was eager to give her all of it. She spread her legs wide, her pelvis muscles tensed as she felt the constant contact of Morgause's moving jaw.

Morgana bucked in the sweet cramps contorting her body. She felt the tongue making circles inside of her, she felt the teeth biting on her sensitive parts. When her batcave was stored up with pleasure and she thought she won't endure any more, Morgause bit on the gem on top of Morgana's clit and she never found out if she would have endured or not. Her thighs - no, her whole body - was shaking like in an epileptic fit and it was the strongest of her three orgasms that night.

Morgause feasted on Morgana's moisture as she was coming with more. She ate, ate, ate and fingered. Morgana shivered in the shackles of multiple orgasms for almost five minutes. In the final one, she groaned Morgause's name and came so hard that she was just laying in the bed, panting and trying to catch her breath. Morgause leaned towards her and unbound her hands. Morgana lain there in sweat and was very good girl when Morgause came to capture few kisses. She and Morgs entwined and stole each other's face with their lips. When Morgana bit on Morgause's earlobe - she knew how weak it makes her - the blonde arched like and English bow in the Hundred-Years War and the Banshee locked her wrists in the handcuffs that were still at the bedhead. "Let's do it again, what do you say?" she smirked.

"I wanna be your slave  
Push me to the ground  
Tie me up abuse me"  
\- Demented Are Go (I Wanna Be Your Slave)


End file.
